


Internal

by Jerzeyanjel



Series: The Claiming of Mickey Milkovich [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's POV - Shooting of Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internal

I’m in the store room lining bottles when I hear the door open. I know Kash is out there so I don’t pay much mind. I’m still thinking about last night at the movies with Mickey. 

The things I did to him, the control I shattered, the absolutely abandon we both let go of in a public place no less. It was insane, it was animalistic, it was everything I wanted and more. 

I’m so lost in my day dreaming about fucking Mickey that I jump when I hear the gun shot. 

What the fuck? 

I run out from the store room and see Kash holding a smoking gun. He’s got this crazy look on his face. Cold and full of hatred, loathing. I’m wondering what the hell happened when I hear Mickey groaning on the ground. 

“What the hell Kash?” I yell as I drop down on my knees next to Mickey. 

“Mick you ok?” I ask him as he curses and writhes. My heart is pounding and I’m on the verge of freaking out. I can feel Mickey’s pain as if it’s my own and my eyes grow large at the blood coming from his thigh. 

Instinct flies out the window as I cover his leg with my hand willing the bleeding to stop. I hear Kash call the cops and before I know it an ambulance is outside. 

I’m climbing in the ambulance with Mickey, my hand held tightly in his. I look back and see Kash standing at the door of the store, watching me. I have to fight the ‘fuck you’ I want to scream as the medal doors slam shut. 

Mickey is blinking slowly, his eyes foggy. I’m talking to him in calming tones, trying to hide the panic I have flooding my body. 

“God … lo you,” he whispers as his hand falls slack in mine. 

I throw scared eyes at the medic who just tells me that the meds have kicked in. When we reach the hospital I call Mandy and let her know what happened. I end up staying with Mickey all night. He has surgery to remove the bullet and when he comes back from recovery he is handcuffed to the bed rail. That piece of silver holding him to the bed pisses me off and I vow to kick Kash’s ass as soon as I can. 

It’s morning when they finally take Mickey to juvie. He rolls his blue eyes at me as I watch them drive away, anger filling me with every turn of the tires. 

I find myself back at the Kash and Grab and I fling open the doors. There is Kash behind the counter sorting through boxes of cigarettes. 

“What the fuck?” I demand slamming my hands on the counter. 

Kash barely looks at me. 

“How long?” he asks me quietly.

“How long what?”

“How long have you been fucking Mickey Milkovich?” he shouts at me. 

“A few months,” I answer him, shocked at his show of anger. 

“This is the younger guy? This is who you stopped fucking me for?”

“Stopped fucking you? Jealous much? Your wife found out! You had to get her pregnant! I didn’t plan this shit with Mickey it just fucking happened!” I yell at him. 

“When? When did you realize I wasn’t enough…” his voice trails off and I see tears shining in his eyes. 

Christ. I don’t have time for this shit. 

“When? When Linda started blackmailing you and YOU went along with it!” 

“Why Mickey? Why did it have to be him?” Kash whined. 

“I don’t know,” I say running my hands through my red hair. “He does something to me. Makes me feel … he makes me feel.” I left the words out, Kash wouldn’t understand.

Mickey? He made me feel like I belonged. That I fucking meant something. He made me laugh, he pissed me off. He made me feel. 

“You sent him to jail for a snickers bar? Jesus Kash that’s so fucked up!”

“He was always stealing Ian. My food, my magazines, my … you!”

“He could press charges you know. He could come after you when he gets out of juvie. He has brothers and cousins and his dad has already kicked your ass. I’d be worried if I were you,” I threatened watching his eyes fill with fear. Big ole gun only gets you so far douchebag! 

I stormed out of the store, not wanting to deal with this anymore. I watched the door slam and I sigh leaving Kash behind. He was my past, he was my first. He was something I didn’t want anymore. 

The one I wanted was in juvie. 

I wondered what I was going to do. I wondered if I still had a job. I wondered when I could visit Mickey.

**Author's Note:**

> Loving you all! Thank you!


End file.
